


News

by AutisticWriter



Series: 100 Prompts: Sports Anime Edition [81]
Category: Prince of Stride: Alternative (Anime)
Genre: Double Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Hugs, Older Characters, Post-Canon, Pregnancy, Prompt Fic, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 06:36:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16592720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Nana has some important news for Riku.[Prompt 81 – News]





	News

As he sits on the train on his way home from work, Riku glances at his cell phone again, rereading the message from Nana.

> **Nana** : I’ve got some big news!

Just what could she mean? But one way or another, it’s got to be something exciting. And Riku smiles, only stopping when the other passengers on the train stare at him.

When the train finally arrives at his station, Riku runs the way back to his and Nana’s apartment, desperate to see his girlfriend and hear her news. Sakurai Nana isn’t the sort of person who usually over exaggerates things, so it’s got to be as big as she said.

Reaching their apartment, Riku unlocks the front door and finds Nana already in the hallway, hands clasped behind her back and a slightly nervous smile on her face.

“Hey, Nana!” he says, dashing over and kissing her softly.

“Hey,” Nana says, smiling.

“So, what’s this news?”

“Close your eyes and hold out your hands.”

Slightly puzzled, Riku obeys. Something light and plastic-y rests on his hand, and he opens his eyes. It’s a pregnancy test.

A … _positive_ pregnancy test.

Riku stares at her, and wraps her in the tightest hug.


End file.
